


Three Bottle Night

by NightValeMushroomFarmer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeMushroomFarmer/pseuds/NightValeMushroomFarmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Vale causes Carlos to question lots of things.<br/>Good thing he has Cecil to lead him.<br/>They have dinner and get a little, or a lot, drunk. </p><p>Thanks to Punkrockgaia for inspiration!<br/>Thanks to Videntefernandez for the headcannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aperitif

Carlos had asked Cecil to dinner at his place because he had to talk to Cecil. To confess to Cecil. Carlos felt that he was leading Cecil on and just couldn't do it any more. It couldn't matter that Carlos felt something for Cecil. Carlos hadn't really been with another man, except that one time in college. It was an experiment, right?

Their conversation had to be at the lab, which also doubled as Carlos' apartment. Cecil's apartment was too comfortable. Carlos immediately felt relaxed when ever he went to Cecil's. And that was becoming more and more often. Was it Cecil? His scent. That possibly calmed Carlos. A pheromone? Probably not. He pushed that out of his mind. They were men not some instinctually driven beast, bug, or begonia.

Carlos went along setting one of the long lab tables with some white linens he borrowed from Old Woman Josie. Plates and tableware, he had borrowed from Rico. He had been living like a broke college student. Borrowing glassware from the lab to use as tumblers. Carlos left all the housewares with the house. With his ex-wife. He had to think for a moment how long it had been. Four years. How was that possible? It couldn't have possibly been that long. 

The kitchenette was a hot plate and a toaster oven by the communal refrigerator. Just like his grad student apartment he had shared with another student. She had died so long ago. Megan taught Carlos how to roast a little chicken in the toaster oven. 

"They call it Engagement chicken", she told him. She had gotten the recipe out of New York Times. A chicken so good, who ever you served it to would marry you! They chuckled. They were young, single, everything was about school. Having an easy, economical meal was a god send. That and some steamed potatoes and green veg was Carlos' go to meal. 

He finished all of this tasks a good 20 minutes before Cecil was due over. Carlos sat at the table and opened a bottle of wine. A glass or two would calm his nerves. He looked over the table. Set for two. Plates, silverware, cloth napkins. A pair of tea candles in a beaker provided a romantic light. Totally not the look that he was going for. 

Panic started to set in. He was going to give Cecil the wrong impression. Shit, Carlos muttered as he took apart his carefully laid out table scape. No ceramic plates, paper would be better. No table cloth. Surely no candle light. Why had he even offered to cook dinner when what Carlos really wanted to do was let Cecil down gently. That's what he really wanted. Carlos thought. Wasn't it?

Cecil rang the buzzer at the heavy duty metal door leading into the lab. It caused Carlos to jump. He was so nervous. And excited. And happy to see Cecil. 

This was all wrong Carlos thought. How could Carlos be happy and excited to see Cecil when, what if, they couldn't be sexually compatible? Why did Carlos have the same tingle in his gut that traveled down to his groin just thinking about Cecil as he did before he went out with a woman? A woman. Carlos married the first woman he ever dated. They had thought it was true love. 

Cecil rang the buzzer a second time and Carlos snapped back into reality. "There's no way I can do this." Carlos realized and said out loud to no one. He downed the glass of wine he had poured for himself. 

He stood at the door. Cecil was knocking and saying "Hello" in his sweet sing song voice. The way he said "Carlos" like there were more Os in it, caused Carlos' knees to turn to jelly. 

"Hello? Carlo(oooo)s? Is something wrong? I know you're standing on the other side of this door." Carlos' stomach dropped. Shit! That third eye or sixth sense or what ever that Cecil could do had given Carlos away. Carlos had to open the door. 

Quick, like a bandaid. Carlos opened the door and spouted out, "Cecil, I'm not gay. I think I've lead you on. Sorry". And he slammed the door shut. 

Carlos turned his back to the door, leaned against it, slumped down to the floor. His face in his hands as the tears started. He thought he heard Cecil say "Ok" and walk away. Ok, that was it. It was done. There was no reason to be sad. This was what he wanted. Right? 

"You know," Cecil drawled, "your chicken is burning". Cecil stood down the hall, leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed across his chest. Carlos wiped his face by pulling his shirt up, giving Cecil a little glimpse of his brown toned abs. The gravitational pull between them was so great. Carlos felt that Cecil was his sun. He had to go to him. He held onto Cecil like he was the only thing.

"Carlos, the chicken is still burning and we need to talk." Cecil broke the embrace. Carlos went to the kitchenette deal with the chicken. While he was doing that, Cecil went into the lab. Carlos had left the table linens and plates neatly piled up to return to their owners on a counter by the door. The beaker with the tea candles was there too, still burning. Thank the gods, Carlos had bought and opened wine. Cecil poured himself a beaker full. 

The chicken looked ruined. It was black on the outside. The potatoes and broccoli were mushy. Carlos chastised himself for wasting food. That was stupid of him. Not the dumbest thing he'd done all evening. He washed his hands and then grasp the side of the sink. Carlos tried to will his heart to stop racing. He tried to think of a happy place and could only come up with Cecil's lumpy couch, watching movies. Damn it.

He took several long cleansing breath before remembering that there was wine in the other room. There was still no way he could imagine this going well. 

Carlos returned to the lab to find that Cecil brought back the tea lights and found Carlos' beaker, filling it with wine. "Did you get more?" Cecil asked.  
"Yes, I got another bottle." Carlos replied, not looking directly at Cecil.  
"uh, I'm going to ask the Sheriff's Secret Police to grab us another bottle. This is going to be a three bottle night." Cecil said while typing into his mobil phone.

Three bottles, that's a lot. Carlos thought. He was never much of a drinker. The one big chug he had already had was starting to go to his head. He hadn't eaten anything all day. His appetite was ruined by his nerves. 

"So, what is this all about" Cecil started out. Those eyes, Carlos was sure could see right into his soul. Cecil's third eye could, but not the milky eyes that Carlos' eye's met. The eyes that Carlos wanted to dive into. To stare into forever and then beyond that. Carlos tore his sight away saying, "I can't look at you."

"You're troubled." Cecil sighed, "I get that. Night Vale is, well, different. You have to know that by now. We are violent, evil beings. One does not know when they will be sucked into a vortex. Or lost during street cleaning day. You get it right? It's better to make hay while the sun is shining cause the sun may never shine again."

"Cecil, you're a gay man and I'm a straight man. And I'm having feeling for you and I'm really confused." Carlos blurted out before taking another swig of wine. It was a little too much to take down and he gulped loudly. He looked at Cecil, whose eye's were big and wide and looked owlish. Not human. It was strange. 

"Labels" Cecil laughed, "that's what you're stuck on? Oh Carlos, what does it matter?"

"I've always been a straight man" Carlos started but was interrupted by Cecil, "Up until now, and what are you now?"

Carlos pondered, "I don't know. I'm attracted to you Cecil and I want to...I don't know." he blushed. Cecil reached across the table and touched his arm. 

"It's ok Carlos, I like you. I like you a lot. If you haven't been able to tell." Cecil gave Carlos a look that made Carlos shiver. "And I can see by the way you originally wanted this dinner to go that you care for me. Table clothes and real dishes, aren't you fancy for a bachelor." Cecil nodded towards the door and the pile of tableware. Carlos blushed. His cheek hurt from grinning. 

"We're not hopping into bed this instant. There's no reason that we can't still be friends and if something more happens, so it happens." Cecil said reaching over, grabbing Carlos' hand. He squeezed it and ran his thumb over his knuckles. There was nothing in the world that could pull Carlos' hand away from Cecil. 

"Hey, how did you get in here?" Carlos asked.  
"A journalist never reveals his secrets." Cecil replied.  
"That's Magicians"  
"Back door was unlocked."


	2. Appetizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Carlos finish a second bottle of wine. Confessions and explanations come out.

After a minute or five of awkward staring and giggling, Cecil asked Carlos to try to salvage dinner and he would set the table. There was no reason the night should be a total waste. 

Carlos carved the chicken. The thighs and legs looked ok. The breast was all dried out. He picked out the best parts for Cecil's plate. Once he was satisfied with how the plates looked did Carlos bring them out to the newly set table. Cecil found his stash of tea lights and set up several beakers, some on top of other, with little sparkling lights. It was lovely. Perfect. 

Cecil had preemptively opened the second bottle of wine and had filled Carlos' beaker. He smiled as Carlos placed the plate in front of him. 

"This looks good" Cecil said. Carlos wanted to roll his eyes.  
"No seriously, I like dark meat. I mean, dark meat is juicier. Oh My." Cecil stumbled over his words. Carlos wouldn't stop smiling. 

The meal went very well. Sure there was goofy smiles between bites, but their belly's had been lubricated with wine. Food would help cut that. 

Cecil asked, "How are things going with Science?"  
"Good. Good. George thinks he found a new species of horny toad." Carlos answered.  
"Horny toad?"  
"Horned toad! Oh My God sorry!" Carlos stared wide eyed at Cecil.  
Cecil's smile said that it was all ok. 

They were very comfortable while they ate and drank. Even with the romantic overtones. It was out in the open. What ever happened, happened. Carlos was dizzy with possibilities. Or wine. 

Cecil took the plates into the kitchenette. Carlos followed him. They washed the few dishes that Carlos had. Cecil picked at the chicken carcass while Carlos was putting away the dishes.. He pulled a little piece of meat off the bottom of the breast, right by the thigh.  
"This is called the oyster. It's a mix of light and dark meat. Just a perfect little piece." Cecil said. He went to feed Carlos a piece with his fingers. 

Carlos leaned forward and took Cecil's fingers into his mouth. It was so much more than Carlos could ever expect. The rush. The finger deposited the piece of chicken and pulled away. Yes, the chicken was good.

"If that's all the dishes, let's have a drink outside. Is there access to the roof in this building?" Cecil asked.  
"Yes, actually there's a roof deck. It's really nice." Carlos answered as he grabbed their beaker and Cecil grabbed the wine and headed to the stairs. 

Carlos enjoyed the roof deck of the three story building. It was taller than most buildings in town, giving him a nice vantage point. Like the building he grew up in in Chicago, he could see the sky. Not really stars at either Night Vale or Chicago. But the local sky.

Until recently, the Chicago night sky in the middle of summer had been his favorite sky. When it was hot and there were white, feathery, fluffy clouds. The light pollution would reflect off the clouds. They were white and fast moving. Carlos would lay on his back and stare. 

The Void captivated Carlos. Like it did with all the residents and visitors of Night Vale. Aurora Borealis ringed the edges of the Void. Sparkling Green and Blue. Undulating with an unfelt wind. Tonight it was not howling. 

The roof deck was along the the front of the building. Cecil walked right up to the railing and looked over his community. 

"Oh Night Vale. You never cease to amaze and frighten me. What wonderful mystery have you brought me with Carlos." Cecil told his town. Breathing in the sweet, cool night air. 

"It is a beautiful night." Carlos said from the benches on the deck. He shook some cushions out. Hoping the spiders would take the hint and stay hidden. The benches were in an L configuration. Carlos set the cushions up in the corner so they could see each other while talking. 

"Carlo(oooo)s, if you don't mind me asking", Cecil started as he accepted a beaker of wine from Carlos, "did you date much before you came here?"

Carlos, grateful that it was dark enough that Cecil couldn't see him blush, started to stammer. "Aw, well, not really".

"You're Blushing! It's so cute!" Cecil said. It was Carlos' turn to look wide eyed at Cecil. The third eye popped into his head.  
"No, actually your voice gets this little tremor when you blush." Cecil said.  
"Just how much can you tell just from my voice?"  
"From your voice, a lot. You're an expressive speaker. I can't really help it, but your aura is pretty wild too."  
"But you can read my mind" Carlos wasn't too keen on having Cecil root around his mind.  
"Yes, not just your mind. And not just minds but consciousness. It comes in very handy. How would one report the news with out a sixth sense?"

Carlos couldn't disagree. Cecil could report the news as if he was there. Carlos had hypothesized that it was a sixth sense that Cecil used, but hadn't been able to prove it. Cause in Carlos' scientific mind, that did not exist. Then again, neither did a lot of things about Night Vale. 

"Anyways, it's not like you have some deep dark secret that you want to keep from me" Cecil said, so nonchalantly. Like no one in the world would ever have anything that they would want to hide from Cecil. 

Carlos took a breath and looked at Cecil. Cecil's smile was already gone from his face.  
"Actually, I do." Carlos said.

"That you worked for and are still possibly working for the Vague but Menacing Government Agency? Cause half the town has, is, or will work for them at some time or another" Cecil said. Hoping that was it. He did his best not to pry into friend's minds, but some things flowed out of people like waves. He couldn't help but pick up there was more.

"Yea, there's that. Just because you know, doesn't mean we have to talk about it. Right? And I'm not just talking Vague but, that's a stupid name!" Carlos looked and the second bottle of wine was pessimistic. Half empty. He giggled at his little thought.

Cecil grabbed the bottle and refilled both their beakers. Carlos accepted a refill and that just about drained the second bottle. 

"Carlos, you don't drink much do you?" Cecil asked. Gods, Carlos had a goofy drunk grin.  
"No, not really. See, I was a science prodigy. Started High School young, started college young. It's why I didn't date. Was too young to party with", and Carlos made some air quotes, "'my peers', never really had more than a glass or two of wine in night. Until I got here. Drinking to Forget is really not healthy." Carlos tried to look serious, but he was still grinning over his little joke. 

"Not healthy, no,"Cecil grabbed his moment. "You know, I'm on a break right now." He told Carlos, knowing that Carlos may not remember, "I had an epiphany. Sex isn't going to bring me love. I am a very sexual being, and as much as I like to have sex and I do like to have sex a lot, I feel empty on the inside. I'm not getting the climax that I'm looking for with casual sex."

Carlos downed that beaker of wine in a healthy gulp. That was a lot of information to process. He stared at the bottom of his glass, as deep in thought as his foggy mind could get.

"I broke her heart." Carlos started to come around and then undone. "She needed me and I abandoned her." Tears were forming in Carlos' glazed eyes. Cecil put down his beaker and went to Carlos. He put his arm around Carlos and told him that it was ok. Carlos started to mumble that he was sorry and that he never meant for happen. Cecil just kept reassuring Carlos. Telling him that it was ok. It was time to go to bed. 

Cecil gathered Carlos up and led him back down to his apartment. Carlos was half sobbing and mumbling apologizes and declarations of love. "I want to kiss you" he said, trying to grab at Cecil face.  
"No, you don't, not now" Cecil said trying to pull himself away.  
"Yes, I want to feel your lips." Carlos slurred, grabbing at Cecil.

Once in the bedroom, Carlos snapped, pulled away from Cecil and took off all of his clothes. He turned, fully naked and said, "Dontyouwantsomeofdis!" 

"Yes, I do, but not like this." Cecil said leading Carlos into the bed. He got Carlos under the covers before he laid down, fully clothed, on top of the covers. Sleep over took Carlos as Cecil pet at his curls. Cooing and wishing that what Carlos had drunkenly said was what he still wanted when he was sober and wondering what exactly he would remember.


	3. Palate Cleanser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not much worse than waking up hungover and naked.

Cecil's phone started to screech at the time he needed to get up for work if he woke up in a bed that was not his own. It was enough time to sneak out, go about his morning rituals, shower and get to work. He had a little head ache. Too much wine. 

He was in Carlos' bed. The realization was nice until bits of conversation started to filter into his head. Stiff, hot, uncomfortable since he was still in his clothes. Carlos was snoring and drooling. Oy, he'd be worse off than Cecil. What a poor constitution Carlos had. 

Nothing went as Cecil had wanted. Carlos, perfectly imperfect Carlos, might not be the one. And Cecil didn't really want Carlos to just be another notch on his bedpost. 

Cecil slide out of bed, grabbed his shoes, and very quietly left the room. He did not say goodbye to Carlos. He immediately ran into George.  
"Hello Other Scientist!" Cecil smiled, sliding into his Radio Voice. Happy, Cheerful, Everything is ok. He waved and left the building. Waiting to pull out of the parking lot before he stopped the forced smile. 

It was nearly lunch time when Gwen knocked on Carlos' door. Carlos woke with a start. He looked around the room. Felt his brain spin in his head and started to get flashes of what happened. Oh My God, what happened? Last he remembered he was on the roof. He was on the roof with Cecil! Oh there had been so much wine. Why Was He Naked? Where was Cecil? He stumbled around, gathering various articles of clothes that he wore last night. He finally opened the door, "What? What is it?"

"Uh, did you want us to order you something? We're thinking Jerry's tacos. They have pho today." Gwen then whispered, "it's good for hangovers" She looked at Carlos recognizing the symptoms. "Yea, no jalapeños, ok?" Carlos told her, making his way to the bathroom. 

The rest of his team acted like adults. They took their very generous salaries and rented apartments or houses. Carlos bedroom was basically an under utilized office. It was on the interior of the building so there were no windows. Meaning no sunlight. Perfect for that afternoon nap when he worked too late. But his bathroom and shower were the shared facilities. Carlos showered before his team mates arrived or after they left. But they all knew. 

Gwen bought it up once. Saying that it wasn't healthy to never get away from work. Which was possibly why he agreed to go to the Sand Wastes for the weekend with the team. No science. No computers. Just tents, camp fires, smore's. Most importantly, get away from the weirdness that was Night Vale. The graham crackers had already been smuggled in. 

Carlos was showered and at his computer in his office when the team came back. Gwen brought him his pho. "So, what happened?" She asked.  
"Who's to say anything happened." Carlos answered while greedily preparing and digging into his soup.  
"Really, the guy who has been gushing about you on the radio for over a year leaves your bedroom in the morning, and nothing happened? Oh, the Sheriff's Secret Police left a package for you by the door." Gwen produced the clear plastic bag with a bottle of wine, box of condoms, and lube. 

Carlos choked on his soup. "Are you fucking kidding me!" he laughed.  
"Yea, totally not funny Carlos" Gwen started her human resources speech. "You're the boss. You have to act like one. No one cares who you sleep with, but you can't have them tramp through the office in the morning. We've talked about this. You have to get an apartment." 

Carlos couldn't agree more. He promised that this would never happen again and that he'd find an apartment after the weekend camping trip. 

The pho coated his stomach in soothing warm fat. It helped to ease his upset belly. Until he started to think about Cecil. Oh God. What happened. He remember a joke. He laughed at himself over, what, how unhealthy drinking to forgot is. While drunk. It was funny in his head. Then Cecil said something about sex and he started to cry. "Fuck, Really? Carlos" He said to himself. 

He had woke up naked. Carlos knew that Cecil would never take advantage of him. He just worried what he said to Cecil. He'd send him an email. That was it. He had to let Cecil know that he was going away for the weekend anyways. 

To: Cecil  
From: Carlos  
Subject: I'm going camping this weekend.  
Hi Cecil  
No, that won't work delete, delete, delete  
Cecil,  
I wanted to let you know that I'm going away for the weekend. I don't want you to worry, as I know that people tend to just die here.  
No, that's not right, delete, delete, delete  
I don't want you to worry. I'll be back on Monday.  
I'd like to try this again.  
We should have another date.  
No.  
We should have another dinner.  
No  
Date.  
We should have another date.  
I'd like to have a date.  
See you soon,  
Carlos


	4. The Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the time I found the Welcome to Night Vale porn, I wanted to write this.   
> Based on the song "Despite What You've Been Told" by the Two Gallants. Played on Episode 7, History Week.   
> Thanks.

Cecil passed Carlos lab and saw a note taped to the door with his name on it. It said, "Cecil, come to the roof, Carlos". That was strange. Didn't Carlos just email Cecil telling him that he was going away this weekend? And why was there so much blood on it?  
And was that really Carlos' handwriting, all choppy and child like?

Oh Well, Cecil thought, what was the worst thing that could happen. He took the stairs two at a time. Once on the roof, Cecil saw.......

"Kevin! Get out of here, I'm supposed to meet Carlos" Cecil panted.

"Oh, Carlo(oooo)s didn't leave that note." Kevin purred, running a bloody finger from Cecil's temple to chin.

" _I guess by the bloodstain of your lips_ " Cecil started to coo to Kevin, " _And the wander of your fingertips,I should prove true to my emptyness, and stay here_."

Cecil crossed over to the roof top benches that him and Carlos had just shared a moment with a night before. Possibly the last time him and Carlos would ever spend a moment together. Cecil looked over at Kevin, so resigned to his fate. " _Well I’m just a kid of ill repute, but the skin I wear is my only suit._ " Cecil continued only to be interrupted by Kevin, " _And you you’re just a substitute, for the one that I hold dear. You know you could be anyone. God forgive my tasteless tongue.I never should have been set free"_

Cecil had heard rumors that Diego had been called away. That Kevin was working his way thought the consenting adult population. Much like Cecil had done. Think Cecil, how to get out of this mess. He would have to beg, " _I carve my eyes, I skin my face, and beg some how to be replaced._ " Please. I want to try this 'thing' with Carlos, but _I guess that’s how we deal with boys like me._

Kevin circled Cecil, like an animal. His pointed teeth digging into his bottom lip. Bloody pin points started to appear. His eyes, so like Cecil's but not the same. Lust flowed from him in waves that Cecil could not deny. _"I guess by this world so sick with loss, and your services so free of cost, I should climb down of my rugged cross, and lay with you_." Cecil wanted to taste those lips and leaned in.

Kevin pulled away. Cecil, slightly off balance tripped. Kevin spun around just a foot away from him, " _But you know by now it’s half past late, and I only came here for escape._ " Kevin teased.  
Oh, No you didn't, Cecil did not take well to teasing. He did the teasing. " _You, you’re just my next mistake"_ , he spat at Kevin only to have Kevin say, " _Like me to you."_

Cecil stepped up to Kevin. Eye to eye. Shoulder to shoulder. He leaned in to initiate a kiss and again, Kevin leaned back. Cecil's hand shot to the back of Kevin's head, pulling his face and his mouth back into his. They kissed hard. Biting at each other's lips. Tongues forcing their way into the other's mouth, Kevin pulled away, " _You know you could be anyone."_

Cecil smiled, true. So could you. Cecil knew of Kevin's carnal needs. He had the same ones. He had the days where just the rub of a certain pair of pants drove him crazy. And others that he forced himself to sex. He had a reputation to keep. Cecil spat at Kevin before pulling him back into a violent kiss, " _God forgive your unborn sons, I hope they don’t end up like me."_

They stumbled onto the benches. Still with the cushions that Carlos had lovingly shook out. Kevin pushed Cecil down, his bloody, dirty hands pulling Cecil's shirt up out of his pants. The familiar rush of lust warmed Cecil, but his mind wouldn't stop. Thoughts raced through his head, " _I drag my mind through streets of shame, blame myself, forgive the game.That’s how we deal with boys like me."._ and the lust was tempered with sadness.  
Kevin, busy grinding against Cecil, rising just slightly from Cecil's neck, " _But despite what you’ve been told, I once had a soul, left somewhere behind for a friend of mine"_ Before returning to gnaw on Cecil's neck. Cecil held Kevin's hips. Creating a grinding rhythm for their mutual benefit

Even with his eyes rolling back, and the lust trying to out weight the sadness, Cecil pulled some words together for Kevin, _"And I hate to speak so free, but you mean nothing to me. So if the streetlights they shine bright, I’ll be home tonight."._

Kevin sat up and dove down in between Cecil's legs. He undid Cecil's pants and pulled them just low enough to cover every inch of Cecil's groin with his tongue. He licked, and licked again. Long hot lines. Quick with no romance. More to absorb every bit of Cecil.

 _"I guess by the dim light in your eyes, and that to you all things come as a surprise. I should set the steel trap of your thighs and dive right in.._ " Kevin mumbled as he lifted Cecil's thighs and licked a wide path from asshole around to the crease of his thigh. Cecil bucked into Kevin's mouth and was met with a finger in his ass as he laid back. It was a welcome intrusion. Rougher than he would have expected.

Kevin licked every where except for Cecil's hard cock. It was starting to ache, but even if Cecil's hand went down to relieve himself, he was swatted away and bitten. Such a pleasurable, painful game they were playing. Cecil gasped as any sadness was gone.

 _"But to you I’m just a confused child.Insecure or in denial" ._ Kevin said, raising himself, so they were eye to eye. Should to shoulder. Cecil tried to raise himself into Kevin, only met with resistance. The same resistance that he was forcing into him.

Kevin pulled back. Grabbed Cecil's hips. Cecil pushed up as Kevin lined himself with Cecil's barely prepared hole.

Cecil's back arched with such force as Kevin entered him. Kevin gave Cecil no time to adjust, no time to enjoy. He pounded into Cecil. Punished him for not being the one he loved. The one he told, _"Go raise your robes, go have your trial. I’ll let you in.._ " with out ever knowing if he would return.

Kevin's pounding did not stop and Cecil had to brace himself by holding the edges of the benches. Area where he could feel little spiders running over his fingers. Kevin still wouldn't touch Cecil's now leaking cock. Cecil tried to raise up to met Kevin's belly only to be resisted again and again. Tears formed in his eyes as the orgasm built and was denied. Cecil told Kevin, _"You know I could be anyone. God forgive what I should have done.My thoughts enough to guilt me."._

Kevin's thrusting faltered, he was getting closer. Sweat and blood dripped from his head. His eye met Cecil's as he continued, _"And yes, I guess I made this bed, but I’ll take the sidewalk instead. That’s how we deal with boys with me"._

Finally, blessedly finally, Kevin grabbed Cecil's cock. Wet with precome. It took two, three, four good thrusts and pulls for both Cecil and Kevin to come.

Kevin collapsed on top of Cecil, mumbling, _"But despite what you’ve been told, I once had a soul. Left some where behind for a friend of mine."._

Cecil knew. Well, not really knew what love was like, but he knew what Kevin and Diego was special. He really wanted to try to have that with Carlos.

 _"And I hate to sound so true_  
 _But I mean nothing to you_  
 _So with the streetlights they shine bright_  
 _I'll be home tonight"_. Cecil said pulling his pants up.  
He left the roof top.  
He left the building.

He left something behind.


End file.
